The Advantage of the Good Guys
by minecraftmaniac47
Summary: ITs about peaple from games helping each other to defeat the bad guy. Woody and Buzz Lightyear and PopularMMOs and Jen kill evil Mr Potato and his soul.


**A/N: I hope you like my newest story whitch is the advantage of the good guys.**

* * *

><p>BUZZ LIGHTYEAR was in such trouble. Woody couldn't help. He was stuck in a trap by purple lovely evil bear. The bear looked like he was cute and kind, but he was evil. Once you step to him, he explodes. Then you die. And then you fall asleep. And then you fall into the trap in the dungeons, but the dungeons are made out of toys. But all those soldiers die. The only hope was Buzz Lightyear. He was really strong, but the EVIL Mr Potato was really evil. the His holes of the ant and insects' bites was missiles. And they blow up everything they touch, and it was massive. So, Buzz Lightyear had no hope. So the only thing he had was the own button and made him explode but it couldn't hurt him. And it's really big, even could blow up wood. So he pressed the button, but nothing happened! So he tried to rescue Woody, but the evil Mr Potato with the missiles could trap him. The only hope again was Buzz Lightyear's laser eyes. It burnt everything. It even could burn obsidian. So he tried it and it melted one missile. So that hole of evil Mr Potato couldn't generate it so it couldn't shoot missiles. Then, Woddy's cowboy rope could pull the iron bars. Then Woody's friend Steve with the G-set and the G-sword. He was really strong, he could take everything out in one shot. But then evil Mr Potato had a friend was really evil. It kills everything in one shot, but something with armour won't get killed in one shot. But with G-set, it can never die. So Steve tried to kill him, and he could. Now he ran for the evil soldiers. Now he ran for the big bad boss. The big bad boss which is evil Mr Potato shot missiles. And then when evil Mr Potato saw Steve with the G-set and the G-sword, and two swords because he had weapon slots. Then evil Mr Potato hid a secret that all his missiles turned to armour and there was a missile sword. And it happened. Now, Mr Potato has a chance to kill Steve, but his friends backed up. Now Buzz Lightyear's friend in Minecraft was PopularMMOs and his girlfriend Jen. They was in the middle of the lucky block mod showcase. And there was the showcase of the king battle. When PopularMMOs and his girlfriend Jen, they heard the signal of their friends in Toy Story. So they went into the portal of Toy Story. They saw their friends was in quite a big danger so PopularMMOs and his girlfriend rescued them. But they forgot to take their armour! And swords. So they ran back as fast as they can with their butter candy in their hand. So they could run super fast and could jump super high. They got back and they had the queen scale chess player and set and the battle axe. And they killed evil Mr Potato in one shot. And he was dead, but the soul was still evil so they couldn't kill him. So they had the invisible armour and they turned into souls and they tried to kill themselves. So they turn into souls. So now they have two souls, so that's a chance of killing the other evil Mr Potato's soul. Now Mr Potato could see all their armour of their both souls. So they charged in but they forgot about all their secrets. Because they couldn't kill each other. They were ghosts because souls were ghosts. So they had the invisible set. But now they could kill each other. But the good guys in Minecraft which is PopularMMOs and his girlfriend Jen and the good guys in Toy Story which is Woddy and Buzz Lightyear could kill evil Mr Potato because they cloned theirself and killed them two times. They ran and killed each other but one clone got killed and it was Woody's and now evil Mr Potato is halfway killed. Evil Mr Potato ran in for the kill but the advantage of the good guys killed him. All his drops were all golden and they had regeneration 555.<p>

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: who will win is it the good guys or the bad guyshope you like it seeya fans bye bye I hope you to smash that like button and get 600 like !**


End file.
